


Lost in the Labyrinth

by infectedscrew



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Damian is Toby, David Bowie is here, Gen, Labyrinth AU, Minor Violence, Minor cursing, Tim is PISSED
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6792244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infectedscrew/pseuds/infectedscrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wish given to the Goblin King is a child taken.</p><p>(Note: May Not Continue)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in the Labyrinth

“Uh, wow, Tim. I’ve never seen you look so angry,” Bart commented hesitatingly.

Tim’s eyebrow shot up so fast Bart silently questioned whether or not he had a little of the speed force in him. Instead of answering, the Gothamite shoved his door open a little further. “Are you coming in?” He asked, the statement nothing more than a growl.

Bart was through the door and on the living room couch before Tim could seriously reconsider that question. He had almost settled back when he realized the source of all the anger.

Damian was settled against the other side of the couch, frowning at the television screen. He didn’t glance at Bart, more content to glare at the blank screen.

“Hey, Tim…” Bart started, looking around at his friend, who had barely traveled into the living room. “Did you know Damian was here?” He asked, eyes wide. His legs started to bounce as he waited for the answer. He never did like to be kept waiting.

Tim rubbed his forehead, moving into the room but very much avoiding the couch. “Dick and Alfred had to go to London, but they couldn’t take him with. So, now I’m stuck babysitting.”

Damian growled. “I am not a baby, Drake,” he interjected.

The two bats glared at each other, threatening blood.

Bart swallowed, fidgeting on the couch. “Well, that’s okay,” he started up, smiling at the two. “We can still watch the movie, right?”

It must have taken a massive effort for Tim to stop glaring at Damian, just so he could glance at Bart. Stiffly, he nodded.

Giving a cheer, Bart rocketed up from the couch and flung the movie he had carried all the way from Key Stone at Tim. The former Robin easily caught the disk.

“The Goblin King?” Tim questioned, turning to put the movie into the player.

Bart nodded, dropping back onto the couch and swinging his legs. “Yup! It’s about a king who steals children,” he explained, beaming.

Damian snorted. “What a wonderful choice,” he muttered. It earned him another furious look from Tim, who was moving to sit down in the armchair furthest from the youngest male.

Once Tim had settled into the chair, the lights dimmed and the movie started. Finally, Bart settled back, more than ready to enjoy a good film.

Although, that didn’t seem to be his fate.

“Damian, shut up!” Tim shrieked barely thirty minutes into the film. He hit the pause button so hard the remote was in danger of breaking. “It’s just a movie! None of this is real, you don’t have to judge the girl like it is.”

Damian sat up, switching his glare between the television and Tim. “The girl is a fool! She deserves her fate. Why doesn’t she just accept it?” He asked, gesturing at the movie in question.

Bart glanced at the television back to Tim, then to Damian. He wriggled his hips, just wanting the movie back.

“Seriously? Whatever she did in the beginning of the movie, she has the whole rest of it to rectify herself,” he replied. He stopped and waved a hand. “No, no. It doesn’t matter. It’s just a movie. Stop commenting on it and just watch it, brat.”

Damian looked close to murder but he fell silent.

The movie resumed but peace did not. When the heroine was foolish enough to take a bite of the poisoned peach, Damian just had to say something. And Tim, did not react well.

“That’s it!” Damian and Bart jumped, although only Bart almost hit the ceiling.

Launching off of the arm chair, he grabbed Damian’s arm and yanked him bodily off of the couch.

“Let me go Drake!” Damian snarled, jerking back.

“No! You’re going to bed. I’m sick of all your snarky comments and insults,” he replied, not letting go no matter how much Damian struggled. Even when Damian scratched an angry red line up Tim’s arm, the hand never loosened. Tim had an infamously tight grip; once he had you in it, there was no getting out. “Stop moving so much!”

The trio reached the bedroom and Tim shoved Damian inside.

“Sleep or not, I don’t give a fuck. Just don’t make a sound,” Tim hissed, so low and dangerous, Bart didn’t understand how Damian still had the nerve to glare back. The door snapped shut and Damian disappeared.

Bart was practically vibrating behind Tim. Outside of crime fighting, he hated conflict. Fighting family members was the worst. They were meant to get a long but, clearly, Tim and Damian did not. “Should I not have come?” He asked, wringing his hands.

Tim blinked, the anger disappearing. He sighed heavily, shoulders slumping. He knew he had over reacted but there was no going back now. He raked a hand through his hair. “You’re fine. That kid just stresses me out.”

Bart smiled weakly. “Maybe you could ask the Goblin King to take him away,” he joked slightly.

That earned him a small smile.

“Yea,” he started, humor seeping into his voice. “I wish the Goblin King would come and take this brat away. Right now,” he sing-songed, wriggling his fingers in a mocking sort of way.

Bart laughed, bright and cheerful right up until it was cut off by a sharp crash.

Both Titans stared at each other before turning and throwing the door open. The room beyond was empty.

“Damian?” Tim called, moving into the bedroom. He looked around, eyes getting steadily wider. “This isn’t funny, Damian. Come out here.”

Bart sped around the room, searching every nook and cranny, even vibrating into places no sane person could get into. “Tim, he’s not here.”

Tim glanced at the window. It hadn’t been moved, judging by how still the curtains remained; not even Damian was that good.

“Shit,” he cursed, gripping his hair.

Bart didn’t think he had ever heard Tim curse so much in his life. Not even when Conner had ripped his cape all the way up the seam.

“I didn’t mean it literally, Goblin King! Give him back,” he said, a little hysteric.

Bart considered Tim’s sanity in danger right up until he turned back to the door and found himself facing, not the apartment hallway but a cliff. “Uhh… Tim,” he called over his shoulder, unable to look away from the castle in the distance.

Tim turned around, eyes going wide. “What the..?

“Tim, we’re not in Gotham anymore.”


End file.
